Field of the Invention
The invention relates to single element wire to board connector terminals, and more particularly, to a connector for electrically connecting a conductor to a circuit board.
Descriptions of the Related Art
A conventional wire to board connector terminal, particularly for connecting a conductive wire to an electronic element, is provided with an insulating housing on its terminal cover, for protecting the wire and the terminal against dust and moisture. The insulating housing is also for preventing multiple terminals when being provided from being situated too closely or from interfering with each other due to large potential difference. The terminals are used to connect metallic conductive wires (so-called electrical wires) between electronic elements, or to connect conductive wires between an electronic element and a circuit board. The electronic element includes resistance, capacitance, inductance, LED, transformer, LCD panel, touch panel, and so on. With the connector terminals being provided, power or electronic signals can be transmitted through the conductive wires to accomplish installation and arrangement for and between electronic products, internal circuit boards in electronic equipment and electronic elements.
However, not all the electronic products require the above connector terminal having the insulating housing and provision of the multiple terminals in consideration of an operating environment and structural configuration thereof. For example, for a thin electronic product having spatial limitations, the insulating housing mounted outside the terminal would restrict the design on overall height of the electronic product, while providing the multiple terminals would undesirably widen the electronic product. The use of the insulating housing undoubtedly increases costs of making the electronic element, and applying the multiple terminals having insulating housings to unipolar conduction is undesirably spatially ineffective and cost-ineffective.
Therefore, how to make a new connector terminal in order to solve the above problems of the conventional technology is an important topic in the art.